


Litość lawiny

by Niofomune



Series: Inquisitor Idris Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Despair, Despair Demons (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Gen, Mage Rights, Mages (Dragon Age), Necromancy, Ostwick Circle (Dragon Age), Rite of Tranquility, Suicide Attempt, Violence, fuck the chantry, male mage Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niofomune/pseuds/Niofomune
Summary: Bezpośrednia kontynuacja Zaświatła w Zamieci. Proszę, miejcie na uwadze tagi.
Series: Inquisitor Idris Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Litość lawiny

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, to playlista, którą tworzę pod postać Idrisa:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3UZU38kVm6Wdg2AInGk6aE?si=nXsJqEQ6SNyvfCkPAArd4A  
> Do playlisty trigger warnings typowe dla Idrisa.

Herold Andrasty, zaklinacz Kręgu w Ostwick Idris Trevelyan wychodzi z namiotu. Zimny wiatr natychmiast uderza go, zdradziecko wślizguje się pod ubranie przez wszystkie rozdarcia i dziury, aż mag nie może powstrzymać dreszczy. Na pełnej odmrożeń skórze, do której dopiero niedawno zaczęło wracać czucie, każde dotknięcie zimna jest jak ukłucie nożem. A mimo to czuje się on pusty w środku, zamrożony na kamień, jakby podczas długiej drogi przez śniegi stracił więcej niż tylko palce. Czarne słowa rozpaczy sączą mu się do umysłu i nie może nawet zebrać sił, żeby otrząsnąć się z oplatającego go ciasno welonu rezygnacji – a może też boi się, co może się stać, jeśli uczucia wrócą na nowo z pełną siłą. Przerażenie, ból, bezsilność – to więcej, niż potrafiłby teraz znieść, i nie chce się z tym mierzyć.

Obejmuje wzrokiem ciemny, cichy obóz – to wszystko, co zostało teraz z Inkwizycji. Nigdy nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego, ale nie potrafi odwrócić się i odejść, kiedy świat drży w posadach – a teraz wie, że już za późno i jego los został bezpowrotnie związany z losem tej garstki wystraszonych, zmarzniętych ludzi. Część z nich jest nawet jego ludźmi, których przysięgał w duchu chronić za wszelką cenę, kiedy padały Kręgi i wzbierała krwawa wojna. Z bólem zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niewielu ich zostało, a jak wielu zawiódł. Wie, że szept ich martwych głosów będzie towarzyszył mu aż do końca. To pod pewnymi względami kojące, tak jakby nigdy nie odeszli, mimo że to nie są tak naprawdę oni tylko strzępy Pustki przybierające kształt osób, które za życia chodziły po tym świecie. Tutaj wszystko wydaje się takie puste wobec strzelistych skalnych ścian otulonych połaciami nienaruszonego śniegu i ukoronowanych gwiazdami.

W marnym, przytulonym do zbocza obozie panuje cisza – kto jeszcze potrafi spać, ten śni o śmierci i rozpaczy, a kto nie potrafi, ten bezsilnie czeka przy ogniu na coś, co może nigdy nie nadejść. Idris stoi z boku, może przez chwilę obserwować niezauważony jak Leliana i Josephine siedzą obok siebie w milczeniu, dzieląc się siłą, jaka jeszcze im pozostała, jak Cullen w zbroi ale bez futra, które oddał komuś po drodze, wpatruje się z cichą desperacją w mapy, jakby mogły przynieść jakąś odpowiedź, jak Fiona stoi drobna i nieruchoma, obejmując się ramionami, a jej niepokojące, elfie oczy błądzą po twarzach magów, których udało się wyprowadzić z masakry. Czy żałuje teraz związania swoich losów z Inkwizycją? Usta ma mocno zaciśnięte, wyraźnie rysują się wokół nich zmarszczki zmartwienia i może myśli teraz raczej o tym, że niewiele brakowało, a ona i jej magowie maszerowaliby teraz w armii Corypheusa.

Gwałtowniejsze uderzenie wiatru ciska w nich wszystkich obłokiem ostrego, kłującego lodu i przez chwilę wszystko przesłania biały welon. Kiedy to przechodzi, Josephine opiera głowę na ramieniu Leliany, a Cullen ma łokcie na kolanach i urękawiczone palce zaciska boleśnie na zmierzwionych włosach. Fiona podnosi głowę i patrzy prosto na Idrisa. Wymieniają się spojrzeniami, ale żadne nie czuje się z tego powodu pokrzepione. Wzdrygają się oboje na bliski wrzask demona, ale poza nimi wydaje się, że nikt tego nie słyszy.

Rozlega się cichy szelest, kiedy wielebna matka Giselle podnosi się ze swojego miejsca obok umierającego żołnierza. Czerwień jej szat wydaje się ciemna i głęboka jak krzepnąca krew, ale na bieli widać wyraźnie smugi ziemi i błota, postrzępione i wygniecione brzegi. Wyciera zakrwawione ręce, ale nie może się pozbyć wszystkich śladów, szmatka zrobiona z kawałka welonu i tak jest brudna i zniszczona. A mimo to z jakiegoś powodu wielebna matka stoi wysoka i wyprostowana jak świeca, jak gdyby wszystko to nie było w stanie zachwiać jej żelaznej wiary i jeszcze silniejszej, skupionej tylko na jednym determinacji. Idris nie lubi jej, nie lubi, jak za każdym razem chce z nim rozmawiać o Stwórcy, jakby odpowiednio częste opowiadanie o Nim sprawiłoby, że Herold Andrasty uwierzy w swoją świętą rolę. Idris pamięta swoje całe życie w Kręgu i pamięta, jak nazywali magię wypaczeniem, a samo jego istnienie uważali za karę za cudze błędy, za które teraz on musi pokutować, bo jest czymś złym, błędem cudownej kreacji. To coś, czego wielebna matka nie rozumie, a on nie ma siły tłumaczyć tego kolejnym i kolejnym osobom, jakby musiał co chwilę dowodzić, że ma powód, dlaczego nie ufa Zakonowi.

Teraz już wie, że Znamię nie jest świadectwem boskiej interwencji, ale tym, o co zawsze je podejrzewał – zaklęciem, może nie zwykłym i na pewno nie słabym, ale czymś pochodzącym z tego świata. A to znaczy, że należy do nich, a nie do kogokolwiek innego, a na pewno nie do Zakonu. Zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść i czuje cienkie macki bólu pełznące pod skórą jak robaki drążące ziemię. Jest dziwnie zadowolony z tego powodu, jakby sam fakt, że Znamię zaczyna działać coraz gorzej i że coś się w nim popsuło, sprawiał, że przeklęta magia jest teraz bardziej jego, połamana i wypaczona dokładnie tak jak on sam, a teraz dodatkowo przypomina mu, jak to jest żyć i oddychać.

Z namiotu wychodzi też Kasandra – ma ręce skrzyżowane na piersi i grobowy wyraz twarzy, ale to nic nadzwyczajnego. Staje za plecami Idrisa ostra i nieugięta jak miecz – osoba, która prędzej się złamie niż zegnie i prędzej zginie niż sprzeniewierzy swoim zasadom. To bywa frustrujące, groźne i odstręczające, ale jednocześnie daje oparcie w stabilności i niezmienności w chwilach, kiedy Idris sam nie wie, kim jest i co powinien zrobić. Nawet jeśli uważa, że Kasandra nie ma racji, to przypomina sobie, jak bez chwili wahania poszła na śmierć w ciemnej przyszłości, która rozegrała się na zamku w Redcliffe. Mag nie wie do końca, co ma z tym zrobić, bo łatwiej mu było, kiedy po prostu nienawidził templariuszy, a oni odwdzięczali mu się tym samym. Nie chce polegać na kimś, kto polega na Zakonie, ale nie ma sił, żeby zrobić to wszystko samemu.

Matka Giselle zbiera w sobie siły, a potem podnosi głowę i wygląda, jakby to wszystko sobie zaplanowała.

_Zapadł zmrok, gaśnie wiara,_

_Uzbrój się, nadejdzie świt._

_To długa noc, ciemna ścieżka._

_Ku niebu spójrz, pewnego dnia_

_Nadejdzie świt._

Idris cofa się i czuje, jak przechodzą go dreszcze, otula się szczelniej zniszczonym płaszczem, ale to nie pomaga. Widzi twarze ludzi, które podnoszą się jak kwiaty do słońca, nagle nastrój w obozie zmienia się subtelnie ale całkowicie i teraz już nie jest to rozpacz.

_Zawiódł stróż, daleko dom,_

_Za gwiazdą idź, nadejdzie świt._

_To długa noc, ciemna ścieżka._

_Ku niebu spójrz, pewnego dnia_

_Nadejdzie świt._

Coraz więcej i więcej ludzi, jak ćmy do światła i nagle okazuje się, że cały obóz jest już zjednoczony, wszyscy dzielą tę samą myśl.

_Obnaż miecz, do góry wznieś,_

_Uzbrój się, nadejdzie świt._

_To długa noc, ciemna ścieżka._

_Ku niebu spójrz, pewnego dnia_

_Nadejdzie świt._

A potem ludzie patrzą na swojego Herolda Andrasty, kogoś, kto wrócił do nich przez śnieg i śmierć, kto dokonał cudu i uratował ich poświęcając sam siebie – i jak łan pochylony gwałtownym podmuchem wiatru zaczynają jeden po drugim klękać. Idris stoi tam niezdolny się poruszyć i wie, że teraz, w tej chwili nie może już być Idrisem Trevelyanem, zaklinaczem z Ostwick, że ci ludzie zawłaszczyli go i uczynili swoim symbolem, Heroldem Andrasty. Chce się przeciwko temu zbuntować, odrzucić ze złością i powiedzieć prawdę, że klękają przed magiem dzierżącym zaklęcie magistra i pomiotu, który sprofanował siedzibę ich boga – ale nie może zmusić się do choćby jednego słowa.

Rozumie bardzo dobrze, że ci ludzie potrzebują nadziei, że trzymają się powierzchni samymi czubkami palców i ujście żywo z Haven świadczy o ich sile i determinacji, ale jest granica tego, co człowiek może przetrwać. Wśród klęczących są też magowie i Idris wie, że wielu z nich wciąż wyznaje andrastianizm mimo krzywd, jakie spadły na nich z ręki Zakonu. Nie może odebrać im nadziei, bo rozpadną się na kawałki.

Mimo że sam nie ma już żadnej. Czuje w sobie pustkę i ciemność, która rozrasta się jak trucizna z każdym uderzeniem serca, powoli i metodycznie. Wie, że ma tylko tyle czasu, zanim rozpacz pochłonie go zupełnie. Pewne rzeczy przestają mieć znaczenie, kiedy patrzy się na nie z takiej perspektywy. Przypomina sobie ten dzień, kiedy wszedł na sam szczyt wieży Kręgu stopień po stopniu i każdy krok ciążył mu coraz bardziej jak ołowiane kule u nóg. Wieża była stara, zęby blanek skruszałe przez czas, ale ściany więzienia wciąż mocne i grube, a w oknach kraty, żeby nikt nie dostał szansy ucieczki. Ale była jeszcze jedna droga, o której Idris wiedział, że zawsze może jej użyć – w najgorszych momentach przypominał sobie, że jest coś, przed czym templariusze nie zdołają go powstrzymać.

Wszedł na szczyt wieży i ostry wiatr targał mu włosami zupełnie jak dzisiaj, ale tamten niósł słony zapach morza i odległy krzyk mew, których nie widział odkąd był małym chłopcem. Serce biło mu wściekle, ale czuł się jak we śnie, zupełnie oderwany od swojego ciała – jakby trafił do Pustki i nic z tego nie działo się naprawdę. Wokół rozciągał się otwarty, niczym niezmącony widok na niebo, strome zbocza dolin i leżącą w dole wioskę z pudełkami domów i okruchami ludzi. Miał właśnie zniszczyć ten piękny, pełen wolności widok i czuł się z tym źle, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed wspięciem się w prześwit między dwoma stępionymi zębami. Nie stanął, klęczał jak w zakonie przed złoconą figurą Andrasty i z rozłożonymi rękami rzucił się do przodu.

Był tak pewny swojej śmierci. I potem, kiedy leżał spalany gorączką, podczas gdy templariusze debatowali nad jego losem, wyrzucał sobie, że uważał się za gotowego na wszystko. Jedyne, na co był gotowy, to śmierć – i to taka, jaką sam sobie wybrał. Wiedział zagubionym fragmentem umysłu, że lekarze poskładali go, przynajmniej fizycznie, na ile pozwalała im magia, ale od kiedy odzyskał przytomność jedyni ludzie, jakich widział, to byli templariusze, którzy schodzili po wydeptanych schodach do ciemnego lochu, a potem odchodzili, zabierając ze sobą światło. Nie pamiętał, jak długo trwał sąd nad straszliwym kryminalistą, którym się stał, ale pewnego dnia przyszło jeszcze więcej templariuszy, brutalnie zablokowali jego magię i powlekli schodami do góry.

Znał ten duszny, ubogo umeblowany pokój do którego go zabrali i aż poczuł mdłości ze strachu i niedowierzania. Każdy uczeń, którego templariusze uznali za dość dorosłego, musiał przynajmniej raz być tego świadkiem, żeby wiedzieć, jak wygląda wybór – takich słów użył komtur. Wybór. Unieruchomili go na krześle i jeden z nich odszedł, żeby przygotować pieczęć lyrium – wszystko na widoku, żeby nie oskarżono go o niesprawiedliwość. Pomieszczenie było bardziej zatłoczone niż zazwyczaj. Czasami templariusze uznawali, że któryś z ich podopiecznych wymaga specjalnego przypomnienia obowiązujących w Kręgu zasad, ale teraz zgromadzili tu dużo więcej osób. Idris nie chciał na nich patrzeć, nie chciał widzieć przerażenia i litości w ich spojrzeniach. Jego myśli były wciąż tak zapętlone w panice i wyparciu, że nie potrafił nawet poprosić o pomoc.

Śmierć. Oddałby wszystko za śmierć, ale nie taką, nie zamienienie w pokornego sługę, zadowolonego ze swojej bezmyślnej egzystencji. Ktoś ujął jego twarz i w pierwszej chwili chciał się wyrwać, ale nie miał sił, a potem mrugając zdał sobie sprawę, że to Pierwsza Zaklinaczka z twarzą tak zmienioną gniewem, że wyglądała jak swoja karykatura.

– Idris, spójrz na mnie. Musisz się skupić. Wyrażasz zgodę na Wyciszenie?

To było zupełnie bezużyteczne, a mimo to odpowiadał już zanim zdążyła skończyć.

– Nie. Proszę, nie. Niech mnie zabiją, tylko nie to.

– Nie jest w stanie świadomie wyrazić zgody. – Grzmiący głos komtura przebił się przez szum, który nagle rozlał się jak morze podczas przypływu. – Nie bądź nierozsądna. Stanowi zagrożenie i sama wiesz, że musimy to zrobić.

– Nie. Zaklinacz Trevelyan nie wyraża zgody i jak też nie. Zgodnie z prawem możecie kontynuować tylko za oficjalną zgodą czcigodnej boskiej.

– Na Stwórcę, kobieto, przecież jej tu nie ma!

– To brzmi jak wasz problem, a nie mój.

Za tymi słowami podążyły krzyki. Idris poczuł, że odpinają go od krzesła i wleką bezwładnego jak szmacianą lalkę z powrotem do ciemności lochu. Drzwi się zawarły i znowu został sam. Krzyczał i uderzał w nie pięściami, żeby tylko upewnić się, że wciąż jest sobą i potrafi czuć. W końcu siły go odeszły i skulił się w progu, trzęsąc się naprzemian z zimna i gorączki. Palce miał poranione od uderzania o twarde drewno, krew była ciepła i metaliczna w smaku, co dodatkowo przypominało mu, że nadal żyje.

Prawda była taka, że postanowił skoczyć ze szczytu wieży, bo bał się zrobić to inaczej. Potrafiłby zdobyć sznur albo ostry nóż, ale to by wymagało większego planowania, kolejnych decyzji, a nie był pewien, czy w trakcie nie ogarnęłaby go panika i nie porzuciłby zamiaru – o wiele łatwiej było po prostu runąć w dół i czekać na uderzenie ziemi. Tylko że to nie przyniosło śmierci. Może gdyby wybrał inne miejsce, może gdyby ziemia nie była nasiąknięta wodą po deszczu... Ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy bardziej boi się tego, co sam może sobie zrobić, czy tego, co mogą zrobić mu templariusze. Wiedział, że nie zostawią go tu w nieskończoność. Miał tyle czasu, ile potrzebował kurier na dotarcie do boskiej i powrót – a może mniej, jeśli komtur znajdzie jakieś inne wyjście. Będzie musiał zrobić to zanim po niego przyjdą.

W ciemnościach nic nie znaczyło upływu czasu i chwile ciągnęły się jak wieki, a wieki przesypywały się między palcami jak ziarnka piasku. W majakach przychodziły do niego widma, przyjaciele i obcy, i oprawcy, ale nikt nie został na dłużej. Wszyscy rozpływali się w lepki jak miód mrok, kiedy tylko wyciągał ku nim rękę. Jednocześnie spodziewał się tego i był zaskoczony, kiedy potężny mechanizm zamka trzasnął, nagły dźwięk odbił się od pustych, wilgotnych ścian, i do środka wtargnął jaskrawy, raniący blask słońca i płomienie, i gorąco. Idris zdążył pomyśleć, że nie zdążył, teraz go zabiorą, a on stracił ostatnią szansę.

Łagodne ręce ujęły jego pokaleczone dłonie i rozlało się z nich ciepło i ukojenie.

– To już koniec – powiedział ktoś bardzo blisko. – Kręgi upadły i wygnaliśmy stąd wszystkich templariuszy, ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, proszę.

Skinął głową. I zrobił to, pozbierał wszystkie połamane kawałki siebie rozrzucone po ciasnej celi, powkładał je na miejsce i przykrył, tak żeby nie widać było pęknięć. Kiedy człowiek, którego teraz potrzebowali, był gotowy, oddał się do dyspozycji Pierwszej Zaklinaczki. Wychodził z lochów na własnych nogach, chociaż opierając się ciężko na ramieniu jednego z uczniów, podczas gdy drugi kręcił się wokół nerwowo, jakby spodziewał się, że Idris w pewnym momencie padnie martwy albo zmieni się w abominację. Nawet mimo gorączki i zmąconych zmysłów Idris słyszał szepty zmarłych niosące się korytarzami wieży, teraz głośniejsze i bardziej natarczywe niż kiedykolwiek.

Nad krenelacją głównej bramy wznosił się rząd głów templariuszy, bez hełmów, nadzianych na ostrza kosturów. Idris nie odwrócił wzroku, zaglądał im w oczy i poznawał każdego jednego. Nie byli niewinni, o, żaden z nich nie był. Ci, którzy po prostu wykonywali swoje obowiązki, mogli uciec, nawet jeśli stawili opór, ale ci tutaj, te wytrzeszczone oczy, nabrzmiałe języki i popękane czaszki koronujące bramę do wieży Kręgu – żaden z nich nie mógł odejść wolno.

Będą o tym opowiadać krwawe historie, myślał Idris, kiedy bez zawahania krzyżował spojrzenia z każdą z tych oskarżycielskich głów. Krzyczały na niego, bluźniąc Stwórcy i Andraście, opisywały, jaka kara ich czeka i jak odrażającymi, wykoślawionymi pomyłkami natury są wszyscy przebywający w wieży magowie. Krzyki i potępieńcze wycie nie ucichło, nawet jak głowy zniknęły z widoku, nawet kiedy zaczęły gnić i nie dało się ich dłużej rozpoznać.

Teraz Idris ma przed sobą ludzi, którzy klęczą i wpatrują się w niego z rozpaczliwą nadzieją jak w jedyną osobę, która może ich ocalić, która wróciła z objęć śmierci, żeby obronić innych przed tym losem – i Idris wie, że nie może odmówić. Już nie może więcej twierdzić, że to nie jest jego walka i że został tu tylko dla magów – w momencie kiedy uratował mieszkańców Haven stali się oni jego odpowiedzialnością. Czy tak czuła się Hawke, kiedy została okrzyknięta Bohaterką Kirkwall i nagle los całego miasta spoczął na jej barkach? Idris może łatwo wyobrazić sobie ciężar i niezgodę, którą wtedy czuła. Zaciska lewą rękę w pięść i ból przypomina mu, czemu tu jest.

Spogląda w stronę Kasandry, która stoi zdecydowanie obok i trochę za nim. Kiedy chwyta jej wzrok, kiwa krótko głową, a potem spogląda z powrotem na ludzi.

– Dzisiaj wróg został pokonany za straszliwą cenę. Już nigdy więcej takiej nie zapłacimy, obiecuję.

Te słowa zaprowadzą go dalej w zimne góry, aż do Skyhold przyczajonego na skalistym szczycie jak gargulec w oczekiwaniu na zwierzynę. Zobaczy zamek w jasnych promieniach słońca, skrzący się od nienaruszonego śniegu, rojący się kolejnymi i kolejnymi warstwami dawno już nie żyjących mieszkańców. Zaprowadzi go w górę zdradliwą i śliską ścieżką aż do otwartych na oścież, przerdzewiałych krat bramy i dalej, na pusty dziedziniec, po którym hula wiatr. Spojrzy na potężne mury, które stały niewzruszone wobec przepływających obok nich wydarzeń, obejmie wzrokiem niegościnne szczyty i ciemne doliny wszędzie wokół i tę starożytną twierdzę, która miała strać się ciepłym, bezpiecznym domem.

Dostrzeże, jak ludzie wpatrują się w niego, kiedy przechodzi – jakby to on własną wolą sprowadził dla nich tę twierdzę z jasnego nieba. Przerazi się, kiedy zobaczy te spojrzenia u tych, których zdążył uznać za swoich przyjaciół, jakby nagle stał się dla nich obcą istotą, którą należy czcić – poczuje się przerażająco samotnie, mimo że będzie miał wokoło siebie więcej przyjaznych mu ludzi niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Będzie wiedział, że oni nie są przyjaźni jemu, ale Heroldowi Andrasty, i jeżeli ta maska pęknie, bez wahania zwrócą się przeciwko niemu. Wejdzie w tę pułapkę, tak samo jak wejdzie po szerokich schodach prowadzących do donżonu, gdzie czekać będzie już na niego Leliana z ciężkim mieczem Inkwizycji w dłoniach.

Zatrzyma się gwałtownie, zbyt późno rozumiejąc, do czego to go zaprowadzi. Odwróci się ze złością do Kasandry, która jak cień pozostanie przy jego boku i zapyta z bezgłośnym oskarżeniem:

– Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że mogę się nie zgodzić?

Ale będzie wiedział, że to tylko pozory oporu, bo wszystko przypieczętowało się już dużo, dużo wcześniej. Zamknie oczy i przypomni sobie, jak klęczał na krenelacji wieży Kręgu i jak sądził, że tylko jeden prosty ruch na przód dzieli go od wolności. Teraz będzie wolny, wydostanie się z Kręgu na wielki świat, tylko po to, żeby odkryć wnyki zakleszczone już dawno na jego kończynach i ciągnące się za nim z brzękiem łańcuchów. Przez chwilę będzie chciał odmówić tylko po to, żeby jeszcze raz zobaczyć jak to jest, kiedy się leci, ale potem obejmie wzrokiem utkwione w sobie błagalne, pełne zachwytu spojrzenia tak daleko w dole.

Wtedy zaciśnie dłoń w pięść, przypomni sobie o Znamieniu, o tym, czemu tu jest, i z podniesioną głową spojrzy w oczy siostry Słowik, odbierze od niej miecz do wtóru ogłuszającego krzyku radości. Ludzie będą klaskali i wiwatowali, że poprowadzi ich mag, jeden z przywódców rebelii, nekromanta i człowiek z demonem rozpaczy w sobie. Tak właśnie się stanie.


End file.
